The Little Things
by Strawberry Oblivion
Summary: Sometimes, life doesn't go as expected. Holding on to the little things can be the only thing that keeps one sane. AU, High School, Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

Howdy y'all! Welcome to my story. This is an AU high school fanfic, just to warn you, but I hope to keep it as realistic and in character as I can. I will not reveal the pairings, but I hope at least some of them will surprise you. Another warning, the first chapter's pretty boring, as I needed to introduce the main characters in a basic way so I wouldn't have to awkwardly insert them in later. However, I promise that things will pick up after this.

Toph is not blind in this, just sickly._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't take much to change a person's life. A simple breath can shatter bones, but a smile can change someone's dreams. The little moments, the tiny glimpses of emotion and wonder people often glance over, are the most important, because they influence the subconscious without anyone knowing. Sure, the big events in a person's life ultimately shape who they are, but it's the little rarities of happiness that make everything worth it. So, my dear friends, let us give our cheers to the little things.<em>

"Katara!"

The blue-eyed girl shut her book and glanced around for the voice. Across the field, she saw her best friend, Aang, waving at her and walking towards her. Though she'd seen him frequently over the summer, she couldn't get over how much he had grown. She was even willing to bet that he'd finally grown taller than her.

"Hi, Aang!" she said, smiling as he sat down beside her.

"What are you reading?"

"A motivational book my grandpa gave me. It's not really that interesting, but I had nothing else to do."

Even though it was only the first day of school, Sokka had to go early for a fencing meeting. Because he was her only ride, she was left to roam around the school for an hour before her classes started. Luckily, most of her friends came early as well, as it was a tradition for those who did not have morning sports to hang out around the flagpole twenty minutes before class.

"Can you believe we're already sophomores?" asked Aang, "Seems like just yesterday we went to preschool together."

"Sentimental, enough?" she teased. "Normally, that's my job."

He smiled, and she realized his face was losing its boyish charm, and instead looking more mature. Scarily, he was right; they had grown up fast. No longer were they children that absentmindedly pushed each other on swings, but teenagers who were making decisions that would affect them for the rest of their lives.

"What are you two doing out here _alone_?" asked a voice from behind them, putting a particular emphasis on the last word.  
>"Toph," said Katara, turning to face her smirking friend. "It's not like that."<p>

"Those are the words I'm going to quote at your wedding."

Before Katara had a chance to make her retort and add in the fact that she was already dating someone, Ty Lee ran up to the group. Katara honestly had no idea how someone could pull off wearing so much pink, but somehow the giggling gymnast managed to make it work. Besides, everyone knew better than to make fun of her for it, as Azula would surely come after them.

"Hey, guys!" she said, practically skipping. "Can you believe it's already the first day of school? I'm so excited."

"Summer went by fast," said Katara, smiling at the girl's enthusiasm.

"By the way, Toph," said Ty Lee. "The girl with the month name is looking for you."

"Jun?"

"Yeah, that's her name! She wanted to ask you a question or something. She's by the cafeteria, hanging wither her friends, and they kinda scare me, but-"

"I'll go find her," interrupted the younger girl.

As she walked off, Katara added, "I need to go find Teo. I promised I'd meet him before school."

Aang's face fell slightly as she left, but he was used to Katara dating other guys. In fact, she had dated a considerable number of guys, but seemed to deliberately avoid any romantic contact with him. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong, or what made him different from the rest of the male population.

"So, it's just you and me, huh Aang?" said Ty Lee, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's go walk around the school together! I did a lot of cool stuff over the summer, and Azula won't listen to me when I talk about shopping, so I'll just talk to you instead."

_Oh, high school_

Most everyone has a way to deal with stress. Some people take long walks, others watch television. For some, eating is the only way to calm down their anxiety. A select few even use physically harming habits to calm down. Sokka and Suki's preferred method was hitting each other with swords.

Fencing swords, to be exact. The two were on the school's fencing team, so it wasn't against the rules or anything. For an hour after school each day, the two would come to the gym and spar to their hearts content, before heading over to fencing practice. If neither of them were too tired, they would even spar after that. Dedication didn't even begin to describe their love for the sport.

At the current moment, they had chosen to meet before school. It was a tradition for their group of friend to go out for ice cream after the first day of school was over, so there wouldn't be an opportunity for them to practice any other time, except for lunch. However, Sokka refused to miss lunch.

"You've gotten a bit rusty over the summer," she said, taunting him as she lunged forward, getting close to hitting him.

"We practiced almost every day of the summer," he reminded her.

"Not long enough."

He smiled, determined to beat her. Returning the confident look, she lunged at him once more. He missed the days of elementary school when things were so simple, and the two would do nothing but practice for days on end. However, before they could get into it and Sokka continue to ponder over his nostalgia, the door of the gym opened and Yue glided in.  
>"I'm really sorry to bother you two," she said. "But can I borrow Sokka for a moment?"<p>

"Sure," he said, following her out of the gym. "I'll be right back, Suki."

"Fine," she said, clenching her teeth.

_If looks could kill…_

"Finally," said Mai, as they arrived at the school parking lot. "You drive slower than my grandmother, Zuko."

"If you didn't wreck your car," grumbled Zuko. "You wouldn't have to ride with me in the first place."

"Stop arguing like an old married couple and get out of the car," said Azula, rolling her eyes at her brother's idiocy.

Mai shrugged slightly and did as her younger friend asked, running off to go find her boyfriend, Jet, before school. On the other hand, Zuko was blushing furiously, causing Azula to smile maliciously. If anyone showed any sign of emotion or reaction, Azula could find a way to use it against them.

"Zuko, what Song say if she saw you blushing over Mai?"

"It's not like that."

"If you say so," she said, jumping out of the car and still smiling.

Both of the siblings knew the war was far from over. Zuko had some of his own tricks, as even Azula had weaknesses. However, starting a war of insults, blackmailing, and intellect with Azula was like walking through a pit of lava without any shoes on. There were certain buttons one didn't push with her, or else…

_Zuko would be a dead man._

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it thus far! As far as years go, Zuko, Mai, Song, and Jet are seniors. Azula, Ty Lee, Sokka, and Suki are Juniors. Aang, Katara, Teo<em>, <em>and Toph are Sophomores. Don't be afraid to review_._ Critiques of all kinds welcomed._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation, Of Sorts

Howdy, y'all! So, this is chapter two of my story, and I hope you guys in enjoy it. The chapters mainly set in Zuko's POV. Still kinda boring so far, but I promise I'll make it more interesting soon.

* * *

><p>The first day of school had finally ended, and the group of friends crowded into Zuko's car. Originally, they planned on having more cars, but Sokka's dad, Hakoda, had to come use Sokka's car, due to his own car having broken down earlier in the day. Song's car was totaled in a crash a week ago, Jet's care was being borrowed by one of his friends, and Ty Lee was too lazy to drive this morning. Therefore, the thirteen members of their group had to pile into the red suburban, chaotic as it was.<p>

It was quite an interesting arrangement. Zuko and Song were sharing the shotgun seat, with Song squished up against the window in a comical fashion. In the second row, Aang and Jet sat in the seats, with Suki sitting on the floor in between them. The back row was even more crowded, as Katara, Teo, Azula, and Ty Lee managed to squish in three seats. In the trunk sat Sokka, Yue, and Toph, the latter of whom was complaining about motion sickness. The only comfortable person was Mai, who had the drivers seat all to herself.

"We're going to get arrested for cramming this many people into a seven-seat car," said Katara, inching closer to the windowsill to give everyone more space.

"We're only six people over," said Sokka.

"That's almost double!"

"I swear," said Azula, rubbing her temples. "If you do not stop yelling in this small space, I'm going to throw you in the nearest lake and make it look like an accident."

"Sorry for not wanting to go to prison."

No one argued with her, as everyone knew arguing with Katara would turn out bad. She was a sweet, caring girl, but her angry side frightened even the strongest of men. Not to mention, she was as stubborn as an ox and would give her right arm to have the last word in a fight.

Suddenly, Mai had to slam on the breaks, due to a car cutting her off. This caused Suki to fly back into Azula's lap, Toph into the back window, and Song further into the side door. Azula groaned and tried to shove the older girl off, but only succeeded in elbowing Teo.

"I think I just cracked my ribs on Teo's wheelchair," said Toph, gasping in pain as Mai swore at the driver in front of her.

"I'll take a look at Toph," said Katara, having already studied under the nurses at the local hospital long enough to identify broken bones.

She tried to unbuckle and climb into the truck, but Mai had to stop again, sending her flying into Yue. Ty Lee glanced over the seat to make sure Katara was alright, but was instead hit in the face with Teo's wheelchair as Toph tried to move it off of her.

"This is like a bad sitcom," said Zuko, moving to the center console to give Song some room.

"I think it's hilarious," said Mai, complete with a perfect deadpan.

When they finally got to the ice cream shop, the car was still miraculously in one piece. They were not without a few causalities, however, as Ty Lee had a black eye, Toph had bruised ribs, Suki had twisted her ankle, Katara had bruised her head, and Sokka had his cheek cut open. The thirteen emerged from the car, causing many onlookers to stare at them as if they were aliens. One little kid had even laughed and called them "the clown car."

Once they were safely inside and had ordered their ice cream, they crammed a few tables together and sat down, conversing about their day. However, before Zuko could get into the conversation, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and realized it was his father calling, the first time in a month or so. He briefly considered not picking it up, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Hello?" said Zuko, picking up the phone and moving towards the corner of the shop.

"Zuko, I'm having a formal party for work, and for reasons I cannot disclose to you, you're invited."

This was normally how conversations with her father were: without greetings, cold, and to the point. It was strange, however, that his father was actually inviting him to something, as most of the time his father wanted nothing to do with him, preferring his younger sister when one of his children were needed.

"Your sister is invited, too," he said, as if reading Zuko's mind. "Pass on the message to her. I've already talked to your mother, so you two are going regardless of your own opinions. Dress formally and bring a date; your mother has the rest of the information."

Immediately after finished his sentence, his father hung up. Zuko wasn't quite sure what to do, but he managed to catch Azula's eyes and waved her over. As much as she despised talking to her brother, he knew she'd be curious as to what Zuko's mysterious phone call was about, so she went over to the corner of the store without an eye roll or complaint.

"Well?" she asked.

"Father's invited us to a company party."

"Let me guess, it's mandatory?"

"We have to dress formally," he said, nodding. "And bring dates. Mom's got the time."

"Lovely," she said sarcastically, though Zuko knew she would use this to grab her father's attention; more than anything, she wanted to take over the company.

The others were starting to look at them quizzically, so the siblings joined their friends at the table. Zuko's first thought should have been to invite Song, but he needed to impress his father. Though she was a good person, she wasn't the brightest, and definitely not the type to bring to a formal dinner hosted by one's successful dad with whom the relationship was already stained.

Ultimately, he wanted to invite Mai, but that would go wrong many levels, as Jet was the jealous type and Mai's family owned the company that rivaled his father's. He needed someone who was intelligent and could carry on a good conversation, while still being able to come of as a nice individual. Someone who had a good heart, but was still classy and worldly. Then it hit him.

_Katara_.

Unfortunately, that would piss of Song, Teo, and Aang, assuming that she even agreed to go. Song wouldn't understand why Zuko didn't want her there, and there was no way for him to explain without coming off as a jerk. Teo wouldn't want him going to a party with his girlfriend, though that would be a perfectly reasonable reaction. Aang would just continue to be heartbroken.

No matter what the verdict, it just seemed like a bad situation in the making. He decided to call Katara later and ask her about it, as she always seemed to know the right thing to do. As much as the two argued, she really was a great friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Song, gently touching his arm.

"Yeah," he lied, focusing on his ice cream.

After everyone had been dropped off at their houses, Zuko and Azula finally returned home, about to sort out the mess they'd just been signed up for. Zuko was relieved when his father was no longer part of his life, even though it left his mother poor and the two siblings with many complications, but at least their father couldn't do anything to mess it up anymore. He'd been cruel, hateful, and cared nothing for them. Throwing their father back into the equation made everything instantly more complicated, and even though it might ruin his chances of ever becoming successful, Zuko knew it wasn't worth it. Still, some twisted part of him wanted to reconnect with his father, and more than anything, impress him.

"Why," he asked his mother, as soon as he walked in living room, where she was sorting through the mail.

"Don't be upset," she said, motioning for him to sit beside her. "It's for the best."

"How is it for the best?" he said angrily.

"Don't throw a temper tantrum, Zuzu," said Azula, walking to her room.

"Don't call me that," he shouted. "I'm done talking about this."

His mother said nothing more, only looked after him sadly as he stormed off into his room. Upon slamming the door, he whipped out his phone and called Katara. If anyone knew what to do, it would be her. Their friends jokingly called her "the mother of the group," but really, the description wasn't too far off.

"Hello?" she answered.  
>"Hey, Katara, it's Zuko. I need your help."<p>

He explained his worries of the party and his anger at his father. Though she didn't make a sound, he knew she was listening, patiently as she always did. How she managed to absorb the drama of their group and somehow make it all better, he didn't know, but he knew he needed to do something nice for her. Her birthday was coming up soon, perhaps he could throw her a surprise party, if girls even liked that kind of thing.

"Zuko, do you even like Song?" she asked. "In a romantic way, of course."  
>He hesitated before answering. "I don't know."<p>

"If you don't, there's no point in leading her on. I'll go with you, once I ask Teo if he's comfortable with it. I don't think I should, though, if Song doesn't know."

"Right."

"I understand you're upset and nervous, but it isn't fair to Song if you take that out on her. About your father, don't be so worried. Even if he's not there to care about you, you've got plenty of family who would give up so much for your. Your mom loves you, your sister, even though she doesn't like to admit it, cares about you, and you've got all of us. We aren't going to let anything happen to you."

"Part of me wants to stay away from him, and another apart wants to impress him."

"You're a good person, Zuko. If he's willing to pay attention to you, you'll impress him."

"Thanks, Katara."

"No problem. I'll talk to Teo, and you talk to Song, and we'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"Night."

"Goodnight. Don't worry so much."

Hanging up, he knew he was probably over reacting. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that the entire thing was going to end badly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and don't be scared to review! I like critiques, and I don't bite :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Relationships Are Troublesome

So, I apologize for this being posted a week later than I said it would. Unfortunately, real life got in the way of things, but I finally got it finished. So, here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p>A million thoughts ran through Zuko's mind, threatening to break free in a flash of anger. Relationships were supposed to make people happy, but for him, they only seemed to stress him out more. Song was nice, sure, but did he really like her enough to continue dating her? As Katara said, it wasn't fair to lead her on. From the beginning, he'd only dated her because she showed an interest in him. He'd had a crush on Mai for years, but both of them knew they could never date because of their rivaling families. If Mai's parents ever found out she was dating the son of their competitor, they'd probably disown her. They'd talked about going out several times, but decided it was best for them not to. Then, she began going out with Jet and she seemed happy, or as happy as Mai's low level of emotions would let her, so Zuko decided it was time to move on.<p>

Song wasn't a bad person, he just didn't like her like that. On a base level, they got along fine, but they didn't really have anything in common. Song was a sweet girl from a simple, rural life with no goals higher than to get a degree and become a housewife; he was business-born boy with a temper and dorky mannerisms, who strived for a girl who could hold an intelligent conversation and level him out. So yes, she was nice enough, but not someone he would pursue a serious relationship with.

Still, he didn't know if breaking up with her was the best option.

Azula and Ty Lee were walking along the school ground, the former not in the mood to meet up with her friends before school today. The younger was explaining about her father's party, and though she played it up as if she was excited for the opportunity to make her father proud, the gymnast could tell that she was a bit nervous. She doubted anyone else would be able to tell, though, as Ty Lee had become quite adept to knowing when Azula was showing any sort of emotion that differed from the normal.

"Why do you have to bring a date, anyway?"

"Because," said Azula, stating it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If we're going to go, he doesn't want his children to look like complete losers."

"I could go with you!"

"I'm pretty sure by "date" he meant a guy."

"Fine," she said, pouting. "It's not like you'll have any trouble, though. You're one of the smartest and prettiest girls in the entire school! You could ask any guy out and they'd say yes. That guy Chan would probably take a bullet for you."

"Who was Chan, again?"

"The one that throws all the parties," said Ty Lee, her turn to talk as if it were obvious. "He keeps inviting you, but you always turn him down."

"Oh, that one," she said. "If that's the best that can be done, I guess I'll just have to live."

"Don't be so over dramatic," said Ty Lee, giggling. "I'm totally going to help you get ready. Your hair would look really pretty if you put it in a bun, and-"

"This is a formal dinner, Ty Lee, not prom."

Aang could not shake the feeling that the dark-haired girl behind him was following him. Sure it could have been a coincidence that she was going exactly where he was going, but it was starting to get strange when she squeaked and hid every time he turned around to look at her. He knew he had seen her around school before, as she was hard to miss with her braids that stuck out far to the side, but they'd never actually met.

"Aang," she finally called out to him. "Hello."

"Hi," he said, smiling at her, glad she finally talked.

"I have something for you," she said, shoving a note in his hands and running off.

He tried to call out to her to stop, but she had already dashed around the corner before he could ask her what the note was about. Shrugging, he opened it.

Dear Aang,

I've never really met you, but I'm Meng. I've seen you around school, running track, and acting in the school plays, and I think you're really cool. I really would like to spend more time with you, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime.

Love,

Meng

Aang had to admit that the letter was weird, considering he'd never actually said three words to her, but maybe she was just shy. What harm could come by befriending the girl? After all, he'd heard that she was nice.

"Hey, Song," he said, waving her down from across the courtyard. "We need to talk."

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to him.

"Yeah," he said, not knowing where to go with the conversation. "I've been-uh-thinking lately and-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" said Song, looking heartbroken.

"Well-"

"Did I do something wrong?"

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't her, and that it was only him, but even he knew how lame that would sound, even though it was true. She looked so sad, anxiously awaiting his reply. Though he went into the relationship not really liking her, he never wanted to hurt her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner on Saturday," he said, not able to go through with it.

"Sure!" she said, back to her usual, happy self. "I can't wait."

"Yeah," he mumbled, wondering why he wasn't strong enough to go through with it.

"You're so sweet. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Right. I've got to get to class, so I'll see you later."

"Okay," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "See you."

He walked away, mumbling a quick "dammit" under his breath as he went.

"Have you noticed Zuko acting weird today?" asked Suki, to her fencing partner.

"He's just as angry as ever," said Sokka, taking a drink of his juice box. "So, no difference."

"I think he's upset about something. Maybe you should go talk to him."

"If he's upset, he'll come find me. No one can resist my therapy sessions."

"Considering you accidentally sent someone to the hospital during your last 'therapy session,' I wouldn't blame him for staying away."

Sokka scowled, no doubt remembering when he had sent Jet away on a stretcher after an unfortunate accident involving Aang and sheep. No one knew how he had acquired sheep, but he had at least five running around a local playground. Suki giggled at his expression and lightly punched him on the arm—a signal for him to cheer up.

"My therapy sessions are just fine, thanks," he said, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.  
>"If it helps you sleep at night."<p>

The two sat there in silence for a bit, merely taking a moment to relax before school started. They had been best friends for as long as either could remember, so they had gotten past the point where silences were uncomfortable, but instead appreciated. Though he was the class clown, he could appreciate a bit of down time.

"I'm thinking of asking Yue out."

"Really now?" said Suki, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. We've been talking for a while, and I think I really like her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we always tell each other stuff. What do you think about her?"

"She's smart enough, I guess," she said, crossing her arms. "Not ugly."

"Yeah," he said, almost dreamily. "Definitely not ugly."

"It's not like I care if you want to ask her out, so why are you asking my opinion?"

"I was just making conversation!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Why do you have to be so bitter about it?"

"I'm not being bitter," she said, walking off in a huff.

As she walked off, Sokka stared after her in bewilderment. He went back through the conversation, and couldn't think of anything that would have made her upset. The two girls hadn't had an argument, as far as he knew, but he decided to ask Yue just in case. Even then, it didn't explain her reaction. Damn women and their hormones.

* * *

><p>Well, I hoped you liked it! And if you did, or you didn't, feel free to leave a review :)<p> 


End file.
